Elena and April
'The relationship between Elena Gilbert and April Young '''began since April was a young child. Early Life Elena babysat April when she was younger. According to Pastor Young, Elena would read April the short stories she wrote, and said that April wanted to be a writer too because of Elena's influence. Season Four In ''Memorial, April returns Mystic Falls for the funeral of her father and the other Council members after spending an unknown amount of time away at boarding school. Elena saw her at the memorial service and consoles April on her loss, but Elena ended up leaving suddenly after touching April's arm, overwhelmed by the blood pumping under her skin as a new vampire, and runs into the bathroom where she vomits the blood Damon fed her earlier. After Connor Jordan, a dangerous vampire hunter, attacks April to use as bait to lure out the vampires in town, Elena finds her on the balcony of the church and runs to help her. As she got close to April, the smell of her bleeding wounds combined with the hunger from her inability to keep any blood down causes her to lose control, and she almost attacks April. Luckily, Caroline stops Elena before she can get close to April, and after reminding her that April is her friend, not a food source, and that she's an orphan, just like Elena, Elena calms down and is able to compel April to forget that Connor attacked her. She tells April that the service was beautiful, and that everyone said really nice things about her dad, and reassured her that Elena was going to help her get through it. In Pictures of You, April returns and is present at the Mystic Fall's High school senior prom. Rebekah is trying to win Prom Queen, so she talks to April, asking her if there is anyway she can let Rebekah be Prom Queen. April tells Rebekah she can't help a friend out and that she drinks vervain tea so she can't be compelled. Seonds later Elena appears and slams April against a wall holding her by her throat, she tell's April that she may not be compelled but she can be killed, she then Blackmails her into making Rebekah Prom Queen. She let's go of April and a distraught April runs away, horrified at the sight of Elena, later when the Prom Queen and King are annonced, and revealed to be Bonnie and Matt, so Elena plots to kill Bonnie, she attemts to bite Bonnie but fails as Bonnie is powerful and uses her expression magic against Elena. Then April appears and asks what's going on, Elena tells her that she should have made Rebekah Pom Queen, she then grabs April by the neck and slams her face in to a piano. She then grabs April by the neck and bites her, then dropps her on the floor. Elena than tells April she should have listened to her. April is dying and Elena walks away leaving her to die, but Matt pleads with Rebekah to save April's life, Rebekah feeds April her blood and April survives, Matt then takes April home. Gallery S4ep2p23.png S4ep2p22.png S4ep2p21.png S4ep2p201.png|Elena smiles at April Tumblr_mclmhqGJeY1rbrizgo1_500.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship